User blog:Silent Andromeda/Killed in Action: Chapter 4
Previous: Chapter 3 ---- Contains vulgar language. Proceed at own discretion. You have been warned. ---- Chapter 4 Day: ... The hellish heat had calmed down during the night. They followed the dirt tracks for God knows how long. No water or life had been found. But in the horizon, something appeared. They were structures, and the dirt tracks led to them. They picked up the pace once they found an indication of actual life in this uncharted desert. They cheered, but Neil was uncertain. They arrived and no one was standing outside. "Alright, start your suits up. We're going in!" Their suits glowed in the dark and they weapons were readied. They split up, each of them entering a building. After 2 minutes, they came out. No one was to be found and only a small amount of food was there, but only basic canned legumes. Sadly, the vehicle that created the tracks was missing as well. A second dirt track indicates the place was left to rot. Their spirits were down, and Christian was the first to show it. "I've had it with this shit hole!" He grabbed a wooden pallet and threw it at a table. The wood cracked and the table fell over, revealing a map among the garbage. "MINE!" Neil darted toward the map. "Christian, help me put this table back up." "Fine." They put the table back up and Neil spread the map among its flat surface. "Hmmm. Welp, I know where we are. Heh." The others turned to him in anticipation. "According to this map, we're somewhere in the shit hole known as Crifaa." "Well that explains a whole lot! Any routes to civilization?" ---- Just then, there was a rumble in the ground. *CRACKLECRACKLECRACKLE* "Oh fuck! SPIDERS!" Shouted Ali. Neil put the map safely in his backpack. "ALRIGHT, GET READY!" They unleashed hellfire upon the group of Speedlings, but there were too many of them. Due to the darkness of the night, they were blinded by the flashes of their muzzles. A Speedling knocked the weapon out of Neil's hands and pinned him to the ground. The others couldn't hear his troubles over the sounds of the gunfire. "You... YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Finally Neil grabbed the Speedling by its left front leg and pulled it forward. The Speedling fell and Neil threw it away from him and got back to his feet. The Speedling was angered and charged. Neil spread his arms and engaged it. He grabbed its jaw with one in each hand, directed its mouth away, then kicked it. It fumbled and he grabbed it by the legs and slammed it into other Speedlings. It wasn't dead, but it was too hurt to resist. He finally shot its face off once he got his weapon back. "Everyone run! I SAID RUN!" They fell back and Neil stayed in the back of them. The Speedlings pursued but were not good at catching up. Finally Neil turned around and fired a single shot from his R100-RAILGUN. *PEWWWWWWW* It pierced through most of them, leaving only several left. "Now FIRE!" The soldiers finished off the remaining hostiles. ---- "Anyone injured?" Neil asked. "I'm fine." Replied William. "All is good, pretty much." And Ali. "Yeah, whatever." Then Christian. "Alright, then I'll check the map again. Okay, there's something about a hideout towards the East." "And which way is that?" "Only one way to find out... What in the living Hell?" He checked the sky for the moon's position in the sky, but saw something else shining in the sky. It looked as if it was made of stardust. A nebula of some sort. "Woah, when did that thing appear?" Ali asked. "Whatever it is, it's not the moon. Ah, THERE's the moon. Okay, it's been dark for a while, so that the sun's probably going to rise in the opposite direction. East is THIS way!" He pointed. "The camp isn't safe. They were probably running from the Speedlings. Well if they're looking for humans, we're not going to set camp in such an obvious spot. Let's move!" ---- Days and nights passed again and again. Not a single animal was found for food and the canned food ran out in 2 days. They all collapsed one night from exhaustion. It seemed that their motivation was gone. Even if they were heading in the right direction, it seemed it would take years to arrive on foot. Then that's when engine sounds filled the area. They were too unconscious to hear the sounds as they got closer and closer. Lights shone on the soldiers and people were heard conversing in a foreign language. Their bodies were gathered and thrown into the back of one of the trucks and they drove off, taking them to safety, or something worse? Next: Chapter 5 Category:Blog posts